


And then I go and spoil it all...

by Salmaka



Series: That One Martian Modern AU [2]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: 2+1 Stories, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, IC (Integrated Circuits), Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Adorable Dorks Falling in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Two times it slipped and one time it was perfect





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aka I'm finally writing my first 'x+1 Stories' ever and Connor with Ian stole it as their own (as they are stealing this AU :p )
> 
> Title from the song [Something Stupid by Robbie Williams & Nicole Kidman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoY432ga0wQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's make Monday better with some IC fluff!

Ian and Connor know each other for a week, since Friday, and they are meeting to have lunch together since Tuesday. It’s either in the small campus diner or when they both have their own lunch, on one of the many benches outside. They are just sitting there, talking and getting to know each other. Ian loves his job, loves teaching the new archaeologists or historians but having lunch with Connor is quickly becoming the favourite part of his day. None of them calls these dates, but Ian knows that they both see it like that.

It’s just a pity that they both have their classes on opposite sides of the campus, so they have to leave a bit earlier to make it in time. Five whole minutes wasted walking back instead of spending them with Con.

Luckily, they have their first official date planned for tonight. The same bar they have met only this time minus his sister, Antek and the bike. Ian can’t wait.

Both men already finished up their meals. Connor is going over some notes probably for his next class and Ian is just sitting opposite of him with his head resting in the palm of his hand, looking at him.

“Can you stop?” Con says, not looking up from the papers and writes something down.

“Stop with what?”

“Looking at me. It’s distracting…”

“You are distracting,” Ian says not looking away, and can see as a petite smile appeared on Con’s lips. “What are you doing anyway? Can I help?”

“Thank you, but no. I’m helping one of my classmates with their… something. They asked me to look over it.”

“Oh, ok then.” The first time Ian saw Connor helping some fellow student, his heart did a flip. He’s so compassionate, kind and patient with others. Con has helping people written in his DNA and Ian adores him for it.

They are sitting here for about another five minutes when Ian’s watches beeps, announcing he should head back.

Con is finishing writing a sentence and then looks up when Ian is standing up from the table. “See you tonight, yes?”

Ian smiles, “It’s a date.” Then he leans forward, kisses Con’s lips and leaves

Ian’s a half-way to his class when he freezes. The events of the last few minutes are re-playing in his head. Leaning forward to kiss Connor felt so right, so natural. Like if they did it million times before, except this was their _first_ kiss…

Panic is taking over his brain. Whatever good reasoning one part of his brain has (like that Connor didn’t say anything…) the other just doesn’t listen. He has a hard time to concentrate on teaching for the rest of the day. And when the lessons are finally over, Ian is just hoping they weren’t somewhat affected by him freaking out over _a kiss_.

Ian is locking his office’s door, ready to head home to get ready for his and Con’s date and is still thinking what to say to the other man. Should he apologize? Should he wait for Connor’s reaction, what the other has to say about it? Should he…

He’s too deep in his thought to notice that the man currently occupying his mind is standing just a few steps behind him.

He almost jumps when he finally notices. “Oh, Connor! I didn’t see you… I–,” he manages to say before Con kills the distance in between them, takes him behind the neck and kisses him deeply.

And just like that, all Ian’s worries are gone. He smiles into the kiss and kisses Con back with the same enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow (that one is basically ready to go) and the third one either on Wednesday or Thursday (I hope).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for Haaska who came up with this idea 😘

Ian and Connor are together for four months now and they moved into their own flat about a month ago. The living room and the bedroom are still filled with boxes and some furniture is still waiting to be assembled. It’s kind of a mess here, but it’s their mess and Connor hasn’t been this happy for a long time.

It was thanks to luck, or maybe Anton’s magic, they found this flat. It’s a perfect size, just ten minutes of walking distance from the university and it has a garage for Ian’s beast. And the rent is surprisingly affordable, but that again can be Anton having something to do with it… Ian said it’s better to not ask.

Connor is half laying on the sofa, wearing comfy pants and t-shirt and is reading his notes. Meanwhile, Ian is walking around the flat, getting ready to leave for work. He can hear him washing the cups in the kitchen but Con’s not paying much attention to it, rather focusing on the text before him.

So, he’s quite surprised when Ian’s face appears over him. Con tilts his head back and closes his eyes when Ian leans down to kiss him. It’s just a quick kiss but Connor melts into it and chases his boyfriend’s lips when he’s leaning away again. Ian chuckles and kisses his forehead.

Ian grabs his keys and standing before the door, putting his shoes on, says, “I’ll see you at the lunch.”

Connor turns his head a bit to see better into the hall and says, “Love you!”

And only when the door closed behind Ian Connor realizes what he just said. But it felt so good to say it because that’s exactly how he feels. He loves the way Ian is so enthusiastic about history. How proud he can be over some of his students. He loves to fall asleep and wake up next to him in their bed. He loves how a perfect fit there are in every sense and because of another million reasons. If not now, he would tell him sooner or later anyway. He really does love him. For a little while actually when he’s thinking about it…

With the pleasant feeling warming him from the inside Connor’s trying to focus on the papers before him. The exams are tomorrow, and he really needs to go over the materials a few more times before then. He has the whole forenoon free before the lunch with Ian and work.

Few minutes pass when he can hear a honk coming from outside. The memories of Ian on his bike, arriving at the university or waiting outside Connor’s place, ready to pick him up for their date passes Con’s mind. He doesn’t like bikes much but holding Ian from behind while riding one is an argument strong enough to change his mind a little. Plus, Ian wearing the leather jacket is a feast for the eyes…

But this can’t be him, Ian said he will go on foot and he should be already like half-way there. Unless… The honk returns, creating a short tune this time and Connor stands up and goes to the window. He opens it, looks down and there he is – his boyfriend sitting on the purring beast. Con can’t help himself and smiles.

Ian smiles back at him, puts both his hands to his mouth and basically shouts, “I love you, too!”

Connor goes all red and hides his face with his hands. Through his fingers, he can see as Ian’s blowing him a kiss and driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wonders - after Ian closed the door he almost collapsed on the floor under all the Feeling and stayed like that for a while until his brain caught up with what just happened


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I will share the last part on Thursday... nevermind it's a week later ;)

It’s late in the night, probably tomorrow already, but both Ian and Connor are still awake, slowly coming down from the post-sex heights. Sweaty and tired, but in the best way possible.

Connor is the big spoon, and they are both enjoying the perfect fit they are, chest to back, their legs tangled. Connor nuzzles Ian’s hair and then plants a kiss on his temples. And Ian just closes his eyes, enjoying it all.

Connor kisses his shoulder and says, “Ian, I’ve been thinking…”

“I love when you do that,” Ian smiles, “it almost looks like you have some kind of diploma or something.” He’s so proud of Connor for getting it and he won’t stop mentioning it to him.

Connor chuckles and kisses Ian’s ear before he whispers into it, “Will you marry me?”

It doesn’t take even a millisecond for Ian to answer, “Yes.”

The hands around Ian’s body tighten and his boyfriend – fiancé starts to kiss every reachable square of his skin. Ian tilts his head and captures Connor’s lips, kissing him deep and sweet.

When they break apart, now facing each other, Ian starts laughing. “You know, it’s funny because I wanted to ask you the same question tomorrow.”

Connor resting his head on his chest now, says, “Tell me.”

Ian’s hand finds its way into Con’s hair, stroking it. “Well, I was thinking a movie night and grab something to eat before that. Nothing fancy, maybe that one pub in the Slums I told you about? Antek told me it’s good but I think he’s secretly owning it…”

“Which movie?”

“They are projecting the complete trilogy of Lord of the Rings.”

“Nice!” Ian smiles, he knew he picked right. “And when would you propose me?”

“We would walk home and stop at our favourite place with the view at the city.”

Connor raises his head and kisses him, “That’s perfect, much better than mine.”

“No, I think this right here is perfect,” Ian says and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> As always - big THANK YOU to all the wonderful souls on our Technomancer server. <3


End file.
